


Moral of the Story

by iciclesthecat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Some people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes.John had been sent to live with Jane. and in doing so, he runs into his old friends. But. John was sent there for a reason, he dares not to share such personal information with his friends.what will they think of him if he does?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter One

It was all Jane's idea. She said there was a huge surprise for them. Asking everyone to meet her at her cafe. Dirk, Jake, Roxy, Rose, Jade, and Dave. Of course John couldn't be there since he still lived in Seattle with his dad. But they planned on video chatting him during. At least the younger of the group would.   
Dirk rested on his palm drumming his fingers against the table. Sleep still tiring his lids. Sitting inside a cafe he and Jake sat patiently waiting for Dave. Jane stepped up to them dropping off some baked goods. Jake thanked her for the two of them. As Dirk yawned and grunted.   
"Tardy little shit." Dirk growled.   
"Awe buck up darlin. Don't be a grump." Jake hummed rubbing his back softly.   
"Dave has gotten very distracted lately. Let's just say hes seeing red in a whole new shade." Rose hummed sipping on her coffee. Roxy and Jade giggled. Dave finally entered the cafe and sat before Dirk. Who shot him a glare before resting back in his chair.  
"What? I. Uh. Lost track of time." Dave gave a sheepish grin.   
"Ironic." Dirk grunted.  
Jane smiled stepping away from the counter to the back room.   
"There here. Do you want to see them?" She asked.   
"Oh yea just. Give me a minute."   
Stepping away she went back out onto the main floor and set up a small tray of more pastries.   
"So what has taken up your attention that you've become late?" Rose asked nudging him slightly, "I'm quite curious."   
"Yea I've been so excited to see you man."  
They glanced up to those eyes. Blue.   
Both Strider brothers snapped to John holding a tray of biscuits. Dave instantly stood and hugged him. John laughed setting down the tray and hugging him back.   
"There go the Striders." Roxy sighed resting on her palm.   
Striders…. As in… in multiple?   
Jake cocked a brow at that comment. He turned to Dirk who's attention was to John. He stood to greet the younger male. John held out his hand, but. Dirk embraced him. Jake blinked in surprise turning back to Roxy. Then to Rose. Both on there phones.   
"I beg your pardon?" Jake hushed.   
The Lalonde's gaze glanced to each other then back to Jake.   
"Oh. He didn't tell you?" Roxy asked.   
"John has. A place in both of there hearts. That I don't think any of us can fill." Rose stated.   
"They used to be old chums back in the day right?" Jake chuckled. Roxy furrowed turning back to him.   
"You don't know?"   
"Don't know what?"   
"They both hold feelings for him. But never acted upon it."   
"That was years ago. Your getting your knickers in a bunch for not."   
"I donno…. He never said anything to you about it. So. Maybe. You should be worried more." Roxy shrugged.  
Jake furrowed but jumped at the hand on his shoulder. He turned to Jane who smiled.   
"John, this is Jake. He's a very good friend of mine. Jake this is my. Erm. Half brother John."   
John smiled holding out his hand.   
"Its so nice to meet you." John grinned.   
Jake stood and embraced him. Hard.   
“A chum of theirs is a chum of mine.” Jake chuckled pulling back hands on his shoulders.   
“Wow looking at the two of you next to each other you both look really similar!” Jade chimed. Both English and Egbert chuckled. The same. Both scrunching their nose and shutting their eyes. Dave kicked Dirk softly earning the elders attention. Preying his sunset golden gaze from the boys.   
“Seems you have a type.” Dave smirked.   
“So, John has moved in with me and is working at the cafe with me now.” Jane said pinching his cheek. John groaned out of her grip as he took her side and Jake sat down.  
“What's with the sudden change of environment?” Rose asked, “It’s a big change from Seattle to Huston.”   
“Um.” John sighed.   
“Ah! No no! That’s behind you now. You go off and pull the cookies from the oven ok?” Jane said pinching his cheek again. John pouted and walked back into the back room. She frowned crossing her arms.   
“What happened?” Dave asked.   
“John. Is. Sorting out his feelings, and our dad said that he hasn’t been well. So. I offered for John to get away for awhile. Let him sort things out, and maybe you guys can help him? Since you all have been apart of his life since he was a kid. Well, besides you two.” Jane said turning to the Strider bros, “I haven’t figured out what it is or. What's going on in that head of his but. It seems he's doing better. That or he’s really good at hiding his emotions.”   
“I can hear you!” John calls holding a tray of cookies and setting them in the display window.   
“I don’t know what to do with that boy.” she sighed.   
“Don’t you worry about him, it’s the Egdork way. He will dwell and push his feelings down. Until. He snaps, like pushing off that cap to that fresh bottle of sweet emotions.” Dave hummed.   
“Uh huh. Don’t worry Jane. We will have John back to his old self in no time.” Rose sighed.   
“Again! I can still hear you all!” John pouted at the counter.   
Jake chuckled turning to Dirk. But his attention was to John. Leaning against the counter and looking over a recipe. Jake nudged Dirk earning his attention.   
“Go have a chat with your chum.” he smiled.   
Dirk nodded standing and headed over to the counter. Jake watched as that side he worked so hard to see of Dirk. Was exposed before John. Off the bat he earned that smile. That small snort in his laugh. Dirk seemed relaxed talking with John, both smiling and chatting up a storm.   
“Don’t sweat it.”   
Jake turned to Dave taking a seat next to him. They both sat watching Dirk and John chatting.   
“John has this. Vibe. that you could spill your entire being to. So don’t sweat about Dirk.” Dave hummed.   
“Oh It’s not that. It’s just. Odd, seeing Dirk so. Comfortable?” Jake said, cocking his head turning back to them.


	2. Chapter Two

It was closing time and everyone parted their own ways. John stayed with Jane to help close. And Dirk and Jake headed to Dirk’s place. It was quiet. Like. a thick quiet, not uncomfortable. But Jake's mind swam with questions. 

“You're quiet.” Dirk said cocking a brow to him. 

“Oh, am I? I’m just. Up in my own brain meat.” Jake hummed, “But I’m doing just swell, don’t get all bent outta shape for your darlin.” 

“Uh. ok.” 

Shoving his hands in his pockets they head to Dirk’s apartment. Unlocking the door the two of them head inside. Dave and Karkat sat on the couch watching some rom com. Dirk was surprised to have him beat him there. 

“Ha! Beat ya!” Dave chuckled pulling Karkat into his side. 

“You have your own TV in your own room. You don’t even live here, why are you here?” Dirk groaned stepping in with Jake. 

“Because I wanna talk about John.” Dave hummed. 

Karkat furrowed turning to Dave. 

“Egwad is here?” Karkat asked, “And you're telling me this NOW?!” 

“Ah! A and B conversation-” 

Karkat grabbed a pillow and shoved it at Dave’s face. The blonde struggled as Karkat sat on his chest pressing the pillow tighter into his face. 

“You son of a bitch! I wanted to see him too, you apple piss guzzler!” Karkat hissed. 

“To be fair, we didn’t know he was here until today.” Dirk sighed saving his brother from Karkat’s rage. Removing the pillow Karkat dropped it as Dave gasped and wheezed. Karkat cocked brow to his human matesprite. 

“What. What he said.” Dave panted. Karkat frowned still sitting on his chest. Dirk motioned Jake to follow him into his room. Slipping off their shoes and jackets. Dirk sat on the corner of his bed, opening up pesterchum on his glasses and started a new log. 

\- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist[EB] -   
TT: it was good seeing you man, if you need anything at all don’t be afraid to hmu ok?   
EB: Oh yea man! It was hella cool to see you too! We definitely need to hang out and watch some sick movies I’ve brought. I think you might like them!   
TT: Highly doubt that. How's the move? Do you have your own pad and shit?   
EB: Oh yea! Its huge! I'm unsure if I have enough posters to put on my walls though. Dave and I might have to go to the mall or something so I can restock my collection. And I have no idea where my tacks are. 

“Dirk?” Jake hummed.

TT: Watch your ass then, your cheeks could turn into a human pin cushion. Wait, how long have you been here?   
EB: Oh, like. Two… three weeks? Oh gog, I gotta split. Jane is here, she’s skeptical of us hanging out again. Unsure why but. I’ll message you again!   
TT: cause trouble for me then, chat with you soon.   
\- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB] - 

Dirk set his glasses down and turned to Jake. 

“Pardon my intrusion. But, Dave is calling you.” Jake motioned to the living room. Dirk nodded and headed out to the living room putting on his glasses. Dave stood on the balcony of his apartment. Dirk followed as the two sat on the futon outside. Dave held out his hand while his other pulled off his glasses. Dirk grunted pulling out a box of cigarettes and his own glasses. Lighting up those cancer sticks and both took a drag. 

“So. What are we going to do?” Dave asked. 

“Nothing, like we’ve always done. But there is something off about him. Online he seems fine, but when I was talking to him one on one. He seemed off. Something happened. Something…. Holding him back…” Dirk sighed, taking another hit. 

“You got all that from your chat?” 

The golden and crimson colored eyes clashed meeting eye to eye. 

“Something tells me you still have flushed feelings for that nerd.” Dave smirked. 

“Don’t you start with that. I’m happily with Jake.” Dirk snarled. 

“Well, bro code doesn’t apply anymore. Since I am slumming with a troll.” 

“Don’t be gross. John wants to hang with you soon. He needs to shop for crap for his new pad.” 

“Oh sure, that sounds like a bitchin time. Ol Strider and Egbert pimpin out a good time in all its irony.” 

Dirk cracked a small smile and nudged him. 

“You're an idiot.” Dirk sighed snuffing out his cigarette. 

See. The Striders would do this every once in a while. Just chilling, bottling their emotions. Or ranting or. Things like this. Checking in with each other making sure they are both ok. And these were private conversations between the two of them. Nothing was shared of what happens on the balcony stays on the balcony. 

“Now be completely upfront with me bro.” Dave started snuffing out his cigarette, “Are you still in love with John?” 

“I was never in love with Egdork.” Dirk chuckled. 

“Oh really?” 

Dave swiveled to cross his legs over in his brothers lap. Dirk cocked a brow wrapping his arms around the back of the futon. Dave laced his fingers together and rested against the arm of the futon. A cheesy grin on his lips. 

“What I remember is that you spent most of our childhood over at Johns. The two of you stayed up all night watching movies and chatting and. You secretly had a diary that you wanted to confess such feelings to said dork-” 

“Alright. I get it.” Dirk groaned, “John was your crush too. But I don’t know.”


	3. Chapter Three

“And I’m assuming you haven’t told Jake of this childhood love.” Dave asked, “I told Karkat. And he and I hold no secrets. And I’m balls deep in that.” 

“No I haven’t because it doesn’t matter. Are we done? I’m tired.” 

Dirk placed on his shades and shoved Dave off. He headed inside. 

\- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] -  
EB: So that was fun, Jane tried to pry what’s been going down with me out. But it was unsuccessful. Haha. 

EB: Erm. Dirk? 

EB: Damn, I must have caught you while you’ve been out. I’m surprised I haven’t heard from Hal. 

EB: Hal? You there? 

EB Huh, Really? No one? 

TT: Sorry Dave and I had some bro time. 

EB: Oh did you both braid hair and talk about boys? 

TT: I’ll tell you if you tell me what's up with you. 

EB: Ha! Good try Strider! But. I can’t discuss my mind with you. Or anyone in our circle. I. I don’t want to be judged. 

TT: Sounds serious. Well, would you want to talk to Jake? He is very helpful and he knows what he's talking about with advice. 

EB: No I couldn’t just dump my dumb feelings like that. 

TT: Jake wants to help you too John. We all do. But you have to let someone in. 

EB: …. 

EB: You have a point…. But what if he judges me for this 

TT: I’d kick his ass. Just. trust me. Jake wouldn’t mind at all. 

EB: He gets to watch movies with me though. I want to be comfortable. 

TT: Whatever you want Egbert. I’ll have Jake message you soon. Or I will. Either way. 

EB: Where is Hal? Why didn’t he respond. 

TT: uh. Reasons. Ok bye   
\- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB] - 

“Dirk fuckin move!” Dave groaned. 

He stood in the doorway between the balcony and the inside. He can’t multitask so. He’s probably been standing there for a while. He glanced over to Dave and stepped inside. Quickly slamming the sliding glass door then locked it and laughed at him. Karkat sat curled up in a bunch of blankets on the couch. He glanced to Dirk then back to the movie.

“Let him in if you like.” Dirk said stepping out of the living room. Karkat looked to the glass door Dave pointing at the lock. Jake sat on his phone in the bedroom as Dirk flopped next to him. 

“So I uh. Offered you to John. He needs some advice on something. But he won’t talk to any of us about it. I figured you wouldn’t mind.” Dirk shrugged. 

“Golly, are you positive about this? What if he tells me something I have to take to my grave. That I can’t tell you.” Jake gasped. 

“Whatever is eating him is no big deal. Johns like me. He’ll bottle that shit up until he snaps and caves and. I don’t want that to happen to him.” 

“You really do care for this kid.” 

“I'm just worried.” 

“Oh is that an emotion you are sharing with me?” 

Dirk rolled his eyes. Jake chuckled pulling out his phone. 

golgothasTerror[GT] started pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] -  
GT: Sorry to pester you at this time. I’ve been curious of what is on your planner for tomorrow?

GG: Working. Why?

GT: Dirk had brought it to my attention John could use some chum advice from. Me? Since he doesn’t want to tell any chum in your group. Since you all are so close. He’s worried of being judged? 

GG: I guess that makes sense…

GG: Which it doesn’t. 

GT: I just want some personal time with the kid. Gain his trust and all. Blossom that budding chumship. 

GG: Alright I work early in the morning, and will be home about dinner time. If you’d like to stay for helping out my baby brother. 

GG: It’s just sad to see him like this. I want to help but. 

GG: He’s not letting anyone in. 

GT: Sounds scrumptious 

GG: It’s a date then. 

GT: Sure. ta ta.   
golgothasTerror[GT] started pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] -

Jake set down his phone and turned to Dirk. already asleep. Sighing he leaned over and kissed him softly before pulling back.   
There was something. Something started to eat at him. 

Should he even go and do this for Dirk? What if. What if its about the Striders. Something that happened in the past that could affect his and Dirk’s relationship. He also didn’t tell him about John. Was there something else Dirk was hiding? 

His brows furrowed looking down at the blonde. His hands clutched before he stood and pulled on his jacket. Jake glanced over at Dirk slipping on his shoes then. Stepped out of the room. He looked to Karkat sitting on the couch alone. Dave sat by the sliding glass door with a puppy dog face. 

“He’s being punished. Goodnight Jake.” Karkat said not looking away from the TV. 

“Oh uh. Sleep well. The two of you.” Jake smiled. Then left without another word.


End file.
